Why?
by Bluebell140
Summary: Troy had always questioned how he had such a great home life. His Mum and Dad never argued and they were a great family unit. But recently he'd had to start questioning where that all went wrong and why he was now his father's punch bag?
1. Always Welcome

**Here's a new one for you, hope you like it. I don't own anything!**

**Always Welcome**

Turning up the volume the volume on his iPod was the only way to escape the shouting.

Turning the TV on was the only was to escape form reality.

Putting his head under his pillow was the only way to fall asleep.

Falling asleep was the only way to completely forget.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy Bolton walked down one of East high's long corridors he did his best to acknowledge everyone who greeted him, and to hide the hurt that he was feeling inside.

As he continued walking down the corridor he took a deep breath to compose himself before greeting his girlfriend.

Gabriella Montez stood at her locker sorting out her books when a strong pair of arms wrapped round her waist, and an all to familiar chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hey handsome." She greeted as Troy nestled his face into her hair.

"Hey." Came his mumbled reply.

Gabriella immediately turned round in his arms, knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Babe look at me." She requested gently as she tilted Troy's head to look her in the eye. "Sweet how much sleep did you get last night? You look shattered."

"Not much, it was too loud, I didn't fall asleep until the early hours, and I slept though my alarm as well, so I haven't eaten yet."

Gabriella took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen, we'll go to homeroom then we're both free 'til break. We'll come grab some food from my locker and then we'll go up to the gardens and you can tell me what last nights argument was about, okay?"

Troy nodded feeling that if he spoke tears would fall, so he pulled Gabriella in for one last hug before they left foe homeroom.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Let me get this straight, you parents argued through 'til the early hours of the morning because you said you were going to do your homework." Gabriella clarified.

"Yep, you'd think they'd be pleased, but no, they have a full blown argument over it." Troy sighed as he leaned his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore Brie, I've tried talking to them, individually and together but they always say, we weren't arguing, we were discussing. I can't take it anymore Brie, I just can't." Troy said as all the hurt started to show and the tears fell as he buried his face into the crook of Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella didn't need to say anything, she knew words wouldn't really help right now, so she simply held Troy and allowed him to cry away all the hurt and fear he was feeling inside.

"You know you're always welcome at mine, right? Mum would never turn you away, never. She had to listen to her parents arguing all the time and I know she wouldn't want you going through the same, so you're definitely welcome." Gabriella concluded.

"Thank you, I'm so lucky to have you." Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's forehead as she sat and held him in her arms.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy had just finished doing his homework when a loud smash was heard from downstairs, startled and slightly frightened Troy made his way downstairs to find the source of the noise.

When he made it to the ground floor of the house everything was initially quiet, but then the shouting, screaming and swearing started up again, and he approached the kitchen cautiously.

Upon reaching his destination he found his parents standing at either end of the room, throwing anything that was at hand.

Silently Troy back away form the kitchen doorway and ran back up to his room, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and tomorrow's school books before shoving them all in his school gym bag. He then grabbed hid keys and left the house, his parents never heard the front door open or, close.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and her Mum, Maria when talking in Gabriella's bedroom when Troy suddenly appeared on her balcony.

Gabriella opened the balcony doors and held Troy while he told her what he'd just witnessed.

"They were throwing things; they've never thrown things before." Troy explained as he held Gabriella close, needing to fell the comfort he knew she could give him.

"He can stay here tonight, right Mum?"

"Of course sweetie, you know you're welcome anytime Troy, but you two should get some sleep you've both got school tomorrow." Maria warned.

"We will Mum, thanks." Maria left the room allowing Troy and Gabriella to go to bed.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Forget about it and rest for now, they'll have sorted it out by tomorrow, especially once they realize you're gone, you did text them didn't you?"

"Yeah, no one replied, but I have done it."

"I love you Troy, don't ever forget that." Gabriella told him as she rolled over to turn off the light and set her alarm, before snuggling back into Troy's embrace.

"I love you too Brie, and thank you." Troy responded as he pulled Gabriella closer and allowed sleep to overcome him, knowing he was about to get the first night of proper sleep he'd had in a very long time.

**There it is, it's not very long, but it's just the start. Let me know what you think and if I should continue, you can also let me know if you've got any ideas for the story, I'm open to ideas!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. It's Starting

**Here's the next chapter for you, once again I don't own anything!**

**It's Starting**

Troy really didn't want to be here right now, he had too much running through his mind, but he was the captain and he had to lead the way.

"Alright guys two pals of the gym, let's go!" Jack Bolton's voice boomed through the gym as the basketball team started their warm up.

"Dude, have they been arguing again?" Troy's best friend, Chad Danthorth asked. Troy's friends knew about his parents arguing, but only Gabriella and Maria knew how badly it affected him.

"Yep, I stayed at Brie's last night so I haven't spoken to either of them yet."

"DANTHORTH, BOLTON, less talking more running, now move!" Jack yelled across the gym.

"As you can tell, Dad is slightly pissed about that." Chad gave his friend a supportive pat on the back as their run came to an end.

**TGTGTGTG**

The rest of practice ran rather smoothly until Troy missed a basket causing the ball to bounce off the rim and fall into Jack's awaiting hands.

"Troy what was that? That was an easy basket, how did you miss?"

"I couldn't get enough power behind the ball, sorry coach." Troy apologised.

"Sorry won't be good enough when we're in a game will it?" Jack asked. "When we lose because our captain can't shot a simple basket." Troy stayed silent, he knew better than to argue back at his Dad.

"Okay guys shower up, Troy I'll see you in my office when you're done." Jack said as he left the gym followed by his players.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Hoops, you want me to wait?" Chad asked once he and Troy were the only ones left in the changing rooms.

"Nah, you're good, he's still annoyed over last night is all, I'll be fine." Troy assured his friend.

"Okay, but if you need me you know where I am." Chad said as he closed his locker and left to go home."

"Dad" Troy half questioned half asked as he stood in Jack's office door way.

"Why did you leave the house last night? I mean okay you did text us later, but we were still worried sick."

"Here we go again, it's always the same, where were you, we were worried, when in reality you and Mum were the reason I left in the first place."

"Troy we've told you before we weren't arguing."

"Dad you were throwing things, did you just expect me to go to bed and listen? I'm sorry Dad but that wasn't gonna happen, I was frightened." Troy admitted.

"You're eighteen Troy, not a small child; grow up and except that people argue." Jack said his voice slightly raised.

"Well excuse me for actually worrying about my parents." Troy argued back.

Jack sat in his chair, his fists clenched together. "Don't argue back at me boy." He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Sor..." Troy began as a pen came flying in his direction, hitting him just above the eye.

"I SAIS DON'T ARGUE BACK AT ME, NOT LEAVE! AND NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS."

Troy didn't need telling twice, he shot out of his Dad's office and ran 'til he reached his truck. He could feel blood coming from his where the snapped pen had hit him but he didn't care, right now he needed a hug.

Although he wouldn't be able to tell her the whole truth he knew Gabriella would look after him, no questions asked.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was in her room when the doorbell rang and because she knew Maria was downstairs she stayed where she was. She continued doing her homework until she heard her Mum calling her.

"Gabi, I need you down here now please." Her Mum sounded worried so Gabriella came straight away.

"Mum what's…" Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks.

"Troy, babe, what happened?" She asked him as she stopped closer to him.

"I had an argument with Dad and then I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked my head on my locker, it hurts Brie."

"Yeah, that's a good knock you've taken there, come on I'm sure Mum will sort this out." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and leading him through to Maria in the kitchen.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay, so your Dad was kind of bringing personal stuff into practice, wasn't he?" Maria asked as she finished tending to Troy's cut.

The wound wasn't as bad as it had first looked and the cut was only small compared to the amount of blood.

"Yeah I guess." Troy answered. "I don't really understand it either especially since he talked to me in his office as well anyway."

"Is this before that happened?" Gabriella asked gesturing towards Troy's slightly swollen cut.

"Yeah, he told me I shouldn't have left last night and that I should grow up and accept that people argue. When I told him I was only worried about them he got really angry and told me not to answer back, I've never seen him that angry before, so I apologized and left."

"So if Jack was still there when you banged you head, why didn't you ask him for help?" Maria questioned as she poured them all some coffee.

"He really scared me Maria, I didn't want to anger him more so I just left and came here, he'll be calmer when I get home."

"How about we stay here for a bit, do some homework, chill out, then I'll come home with you and you can talk to your Mum and Dad." Gabriella suggested as she slipped her arm around Troy's waist.

"I'll take you up on the first bit, but I gotta face Mum and Dad on my own, it's better that way, I'll be fine babe, I promise." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella in for a much needed hug.

"Okay, I guess you'll be fine on your own, I just worry is all." Troy just kissed Gabriella on her forehead as he pulled her in for another hug. He felt bad for lying to her, but there was just no way she or Maria could know the truth.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy couldn't believe that things were sorted out that easily. Upon arriving home Jack had immediately apologized for shouting at Troy, claiming he was in the wrong and shouldn't have brought in into practice. Troy then proceeded to apologise and allow his Mum to fuss over him for the cut to his head; he of course also told her that he knocked it on his locker.

Troy climbed into bed that night happy there was no arguing taking place beneath him, that was until Jack entered his room.

"I'm glad you took up acting you know, that was a great lie you told down there, I presume you told the Montez's the same?"

"Yeah, I told them we argued, I fell, didn't wanna come to you for help then went straight to theirs, they believed me." Troy answered.

"Good." Jack said as he came closer to Troy, pushing him down so he was lying on his back. He then placed his hands on Troy's shoulders so he was pinned to the bed.

"If they ever find out the truth, you'll find out what the four walls of a hospital room look like, got it?" Jack hissed.

"Y-yes s-sir." Troy stuttered out as Jack left the room.

He was too scared to move after that, he just laid were he was until he realised that without sleep he'd break easily in front of Gabriella.

So, he slowly climbed under his covers, set his alarm and turned out the light, hoping today's events with his Dad wouldn't happen again.

But as the arguing began again downstairs he realised his hopes were probably all I vain.

**There it is, hope you liked it. If you've got any ideas what you'd like to happen, or you think should happen then let me know, I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I Don't Understand

**Here's the third chapter for you, it's not one of the longest I've written but I'm really struggling on ideas for this, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**I Don't Understand**

He didn't understand why they were suddenly arguing.

He didn't understand why it was happening now after so long of them being happy together.

He didn't understand why they always argued over the same petty things.

He didn't understand why his Dad was suddenly abusing him.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy sat in his truck on the Montez's driveway he tried to forget about the pain that way throbbing through his body.

Troy's day had been going well and he'd avoided too many looks and questions, until he turned up early for after school practice.

He wanted to prove to his Dad that he was a good enough team captain and therefore arrived early to practise his free throws.

He'd been practising for ten minutes when he felt a large, round object smack into his thigh, a large, round, orange object. Troy stopped dead in his tracks, the stinging pain in his thigh were the basketball had hit, was running up and down his leg.

"_You're the talk of the school you know? Everyone is talking about how their basketball captain is stupid enough to walk into his own locker."_

"_Yeah, well I didn't ask for it to be that way, but if you want them to know the truth, then I'd be happy to tell it." Troy replied as he turned round to talk to his father face to face._

_Jack took two large steps towards his son and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling Troy close to him so their faces were inches apart._

"_I told you no body needed to know the truth." Jack seethed as he jolted Troy back and forth ripping his shirt. "Now, go change shirts and not a word to any body, or you know what'll happen."_

Troy had kept his head down for the rest of practise and didn't even attempt to fight back against Jack when he pushed him into the lockers, badly hurting Troy's back.

Troy winced as he climbed out of his truck and made his way into the Montez's.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay, talk to me, you're too quiet what's up?" Gabriella was tired of Troy being as quiet as he was, especially since the only times he'd talk to her was when he needed help with his homework.

"It's nothing Brie, I'm just tired, don't worry."

"How can you tell me not to worry, have you looked into a mirror recently, you're a mess."

"Thanks a lot Brie, I love you too." Troy said sarcastically as he gathered his things and left Gabriella's room.

"Troy please come back, I just want to help you, Troy?" Troy didn't listen to Gabriella's calls he was already at the front door, he was about to leave until Maria came through from the kitchen and stopped him.

"You'll regret it later." She simply stated making Troy turn and face her.

"I already do." Was his simply reply.

"Why don't you come help me prepare dinner, give you both a chance to calm down, maybe we could even talk a little?" Maria suggested.

Troy nodded and followed Maria through to the kitchen.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay." Maria started once she had Troy set up with chopping vegetables. "I'm all ears."

Troy sighed. "I just don't understand Maria, I mean why now? Why after so long of them being happily together are they suddenly arguing. I just don't get it, and it's always stupid petty things that just aren't worth arguing over, I really just don't understand."

"I never understood when my parents were arguing, but I got by because I had Gabriella's Dad. I knew that whenever I needed him Carlos would be there and just listen, like Gabi wants to do for you."

"I know and she's already doing a great job, and all I do in return is push her away and upset her."

"You didn't mean to sweetie, I'm sure she knows that." Maria assured Troy as she put his chopped vegetables into her casserole.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Me too babe, I know you're just worried, I shouldn't have pushed you away, hug?" Troy suggested as he held out his arms for Gabriella to make her way into.

She snuggled into his arms, burying her head in the crock of his neck.

"I really am sorry you know?"

"Me too sweetie, me too." Troy replied knowing Gabriella would feel even worse about everything, if she knew what was really going on.

**There it is guys, hope you liked it. As I said at the start any ideas are welcome and as always, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. The Truth Is Out

**Here it is guys, the chapter I think you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**The Truth Is Out **

Troy woke up the next morning and automatically rolled over to hit the snooze button on his alarm, but when he realized it wasn't even going off he forced himself to wake up properly.

Something had woken him up and because it was only five thirty in the morning he wanted to know what that something was.

Pushing himself up to lean on his elbows, his ears soon zoned in to the cause of his only morning wake up, his parents, he could hear their shouting coming from down the hallway.

"Seriously." Troy mumbled as he slid out of bed, switching his alarm off as he did.

He grabbed some sweats and his basketball, deciding that now he was awake he might as well get some practise in.

**TGTGTGTG**

After practising for half an hour, Troy realised he was no longer by himself.

"What the hell are you thinking Troy, it's six in the morning, don't you think you should be in bed."

"Well, that's where I'd like to be right now, but my parents had a full blown argument at half five in the morning so my plans were disrupted." Troy shot back at his Dad.

"We've told you before, we aren't arguing." Jack argued back.

"Well you could've fooled me." Troy said as he shot another basket, the ball swishing through the net.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH." Jack said as he came up behind Troy, his right arm wrapping around Troy's neck.

"I've had enough of your back chat." Jack continued, his grip around Troy's neck tightening.

"Sooner or later your back chat is going to get you into a lot of trouble." Jack seethed through clenched teeth.

"But right now it's going to get you into a lot of pain." ve had enough of your back chat."oy, his right arm wrapping around Troy'five in the mornign ning wake up, his parents, he could Jack finished, his arm freeing from around Troy's neck, only so he could face his son square on and punch him in the abdomen.

Jack was surprised when Troy didn't even react, but what happened next took Troy by surprise.

Jack pushed him, hard, from behind to the ground causing Troy to land flat on his chest, having no warning of what had just happened.

"Not a word." Jack told Troy as he threw the basketball at his back, causing more pain to shoot through Troy's body.

Troy lay still, not having the strength to move despite the fact he knew Jack had already returned inside. As he lay on the cold concrete of his basketball court he realised one thing, he couldn't let his Dad treat him this way anymore.

**TGTGTGTG**

Chad stood in the gym with the rest of the players listening to Jack ramble on about team spirit.

Chad was growing more and more worried as time went by because Troy hadn't turned up for practise, and Jack hadn't even noticed, he couldn't do anything now, but as soon as he could, he would.

As the players made their way out of the gym, Gabriella looked up from the book she was reading, but worry grew across her face when she saw Chad was the last player to leave.

"He didn't turn up Gabs, I don't' know where he is, but he's not here and coach didn't even notice."

Gabriella put her book away in her bag and took out her phone just as it vibrated with a text.

_I need help, bring Chad, I'm in the gardens. T x_

"Come on, I know where he is." Gabriella told Chad as she started to make her way down the corridor.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy laid curled up in a ball on the floor of the roof top gardens. He was finding it harder to breath as every minute passed by and was hoping Gabriella and Chad would arrive soon.

"Troy? Troy where are you?" Gabriella called out for Troy as soon as she was on the roof. Troy wanted to answer her, to tell her where he was, but it hurt to talk.

He could hear footsteps getting closer and soon enough she was by his side. Troy simply lifted his shirt, allowing Gabriella and Chad to see the bruises Jack had caused that morning.

"Dude, who did that to you?" Chad asked, now by Troy's side himself.

Troy took a deep breath and then said what he'd been wanting to say, ever since this started. "My Dad." As the words left his mouth, everything began to sink in and Troy let the tears begin to fall.

"Babe, look at me." Troy lifted his head to connect his eyes with Gabriella's.

"Everything is going to be okay, we're gonna get you help and your Dad is never gonna hurt you again, okay?"

"O-okay, it h-hurts Brie, it h-hurts to t-talk and b-breath." Troy stammered.

"In that case, don't talk, we're going to get you to a hospital, just stay calm." Gabriella told Troy, as she planted a soft kiss to his forehead, before turning to face Chad.

"If you can help him to his truck I can drive, we have to get him help." Chad simply nodded as he turned back to face Troy, gently helping him off the ground and placing his arm round his waist to give him support as they walked.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat in the waiting room, Chad's arms around her ass she quietly cried.

She has stayed with Troy through everything they'd done to him and had even sat with him when he told the hospital staff how it had happened. She'd had to leave the room, however, when the police had come to talk to him and take pictures of all of his injuries for evidence.

"Gabi, sweetheart, what happened?" Maria asked as she entered the waiting room. "You were such a mess when you phoned I couldn't understand what you were saying."

"Mum, I, I just, I can't believe, oh Mum." As Gabriella broke down in Maria's arms Chad explained exactly what had happened to Troy, not once letting go of Gabriella's hand. As he finished explaining the police left Troy's room, allowing them to go in.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy's heart sunk when he saw Gabriella's red, puffy face as she entered his room.

"Brie, I'm gonna be fine, they're keeping me in overnight, then I'm on bed rest for a week, I'm fine, come here." He urged holding his arms out to allow Gabriella s much needed hug.

"The doctor said I'd be sore, but he did say as long as you were gentle, you're allowed to lay in bed with me." Troy said patting the left side of the bed and lifting the blankets allowing her to climb in and cuddle into his side.

"What else did the doctor say Troy?" Maria said as she took a seat in a near by chair.

"I've got three fractured ribs on my right side, so I'll be sore for a while, but other than that I'm good. Oh, he also said no hugging me too tight because it will do more damage than good, especially on my right side, Miss Montez." Troy said teasingly as he poked Gabriella's side.

"If you weren't lying in a hospital bed right now, that poke would be coming right back at you." Gabriella teased back.

Chad laughed at the interaction between his friends. "Hoops, I'm gonna take your truck back to mine for now, you can come get it after your week of rest, I'll pop by tomorrow after school."

"Thanks man." Troy said as Chad left the room.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you guys' I just didn't want to get hurt more like Dad had threatened, but it seems that just backfired on me anyway. I still don't know what Mum's going to say or how to tell her, the police said they would arrest Dad straight away, so she won't find out that way, 'cause he'll still be at school."

"Troy, we'll worry about your Mum later, just rest for now, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to talk to your doctor." Maria said as she left the room.

"Everything is going to be okay babe, I promise." Gabriella said as she gently laid her head on Troy's chest.

"I know that now sweetie, and I promise you that I'll never lie to you again, how does that sound?"

"I think you've got yourself a deal there Bolton." Gabriella replied as she tilted her head up to kiss Troy's cheek, before laying her head back onto his chest, both of them knowing everything would only get better.

**There it is guys, I hope you liked it.**** I think I know where I'm going with this now, but any ideas are always welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. Forever

**Here's chapter five for you, once again I'm becoming stuck on what to write next, so any ideas would be much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Forever**

He'd gone over and over it, but he still didn't know how to explain it to her. It was all still such a mess to him, how he was supposed to explain it to someone else, really was beyond him.

"Just explain it to her, like you did to us, she'll understand sweetie, really she will." Maria told Troy as she handed him a cup of coffee before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

After she'd spoken to the doctors and Troy's Mum, they had all agreed it would be in his best interest for Maria to pick him up from the hospital, and take him back to hers once he had been discharged.

His Mum, Lucille, had only been told the necessary details about Jack's arrest, but still understood Troy would need time to think before speaking to her.

So, she and Maria agreed she'd come to the Montez's once Troy was settled in, which is why, after receiving a call from Maria, she now stood nervously on their front porch.

Taking a deep breath, Lucille pushed the Montez's doorbell and waited for Maria to answer.

As the doorbell's rings sounded through the house, Troy froze, if he hadn't of had three fractured ribs he would have gotten up and ran, before Maria even had a chance to stop him.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Sweetheart, I know how hard that must have been for you, so thank you." Lucille said as she took Troy's hand in hers.

"That doesn't make it any better Mum, he could have been hurting you and I wouldn't have been able to stop it because I wasn't brave enough to do what's right."

"Troy, I told you, he never raised a hand to me, that's why I find it so hard to believe that he was hurting you."

Troy sighed. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too sweetie, we'll get through this, okay?" Troy nodded, as Lucille kissed his head, before leaving the room to find Maria and have a good catch up.

As soon as Lucille had left the room Troy's phone began to ring, looking at the caller ID, he found it was Chad who was calling not Gabriella as he had expected.

"Hey man, what's up?" Troy asked as he answered the Chad's call.

"_Not much really, I was just calling to see how you were?"_

"I've been better, but the meds are doing their job, so it's all good."

"_Troy look, I'm really sorry, but I can't come see you later, Mum's ill and she needs me to help Dad or he'll wreck the place, apparently."_ Chad laughed.

"Chad, don't worry about it, just tell her I say get better soon"

"_Will do, Troy listen I'm really worried about Gabriella. People have been asking us questions all day, but the questions they've been asking her are a lot more __personal, and I'm worried it's getting to her."_

"What have they been asking?"

"_Just the usual who, where, when, what and whys, but they keep asking her; whether she knew, if you're still together__ and if she and Jack were in on the beating together."_

"Wait, they think it was her who did this to me."

"_Yep, her and coach that is, she says it's not bothering her but I can tell it is, she keeps spacing out."_

"Alright thanks dude, I'll talk to her when she gets back, just look after for me will you?"

"_Of course I will, I'll just remind her it's Friday so she can look forward to the week end."_

"Okay, thanks Chad, speak to you soon."

"_Yeah, bye Troy."_

Troy knew Chad would look after Gabriella for him, but that still didn't stop him worrying about her.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella lay in bed that night, waiting for Troy to join.

Lucille had agreed it was a good idea for Troy to stay at the Montez's because Maria worked from home and was there to look after him, but also their home reminded him to much of Jack.

Lucille herself has also agreed to stay in their spare room so she wouldn't be by herself at night, and, as Maria had put it, there would be someone for her to talk to when the lovebirds were to busy paying attention to each, and not talking to her.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Troy asked Gabriella as he slid into bed next to her.

"Everything and anything." Gabriella replied. "And the fact that I'll never get used to lying on this side of the bed." She joked.

Due to Troy's injuries, Gabriella would have to sleep on his left, rather than right hand side, and this just felt weird to her.

"Well I can't do anything about that." Troy said, as he laid down wrapping his arm around Gabriella and pulling her into him as he did.

"But, I can tell you to forget about those jerks at school, if the only thing they can think to do is gossip about us, then we've got nothing to worry about, so stop worrying."

"I'll try, but I'm a worrier, you know that."

"Yep, I do, but I just makes me love you more." Troy said as he placed a kiss into Gabriella's hair, in response she kissed his shirt covered chest before snuggling as close to him as possible.

"I could've lost you Troy." Gabriella suddenly spoke up.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere, you ain't losing me for a very long time yet, I love you Brie."

"I love you too, forever?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, forever."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, some Troyella fluff at the end 'cause I felt it was needed.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Weekend Love

**Here's the next chapter for you, it's just a filler chapter really because I'm still stuck on what to write next, anyway, enjoy!**

**Weekend Love**

Weekends are for relaxing, having fun and forgetting about all the horrible things that have happened during the week. That, is exactly what Troy and Gabriella planned to do this weekend.

They'd both woken up at nine o'clock, and after just simply laying in each others arms for half an hour, they decided to get up before their Mums came in and made them.

Now, after eating a breakfast, both their Mums had prepared, they settled down on the couch for a day of relaxation.

"So Miss Montez, are you looking forward to spending the whole day with your handsome boyfriend?" Troy asked as he turned the TV on to some random channel.

"Handsome?" Gabriella asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, handsome, you even said so yourself." Troy said as he poked Gabriella's nose.

"Really?" Gabriella asked as she leant her forehead against Troy's. "I don't remember saying that." She teased as she kissed him square on the lips.

"Well I don't know, maybe you could refresh both our memories." Troy remarked back, as he now kissed Gabriella square on her lips.

"You, Troy Bolton, are the most handsome guy at East High, and that is why I love you so much." Gabriella stated their foreheads still melded together.

Troy kissed Gabriella again before he spoke. "You, Gabriella Montez, are the most beautiful girl at East High, and that is why I love you so much."

Their eyes were locked, icy blue on chocolate brown, as Troy cupped Gabriella's face in his hands and started a sweet, yet passion filled make out session.

"Alright, you two break it up, Troy needs to take his medication before Maria and I leave to go to the shops."

Troy groaned as he pulled away from Gabriella and took the tablets and water that Lucille was offering him.

"Are you two able to behave yourselves while we're gone?" Maria asked as she entered the room.

"Mum, what do you seriously expect Troy to do when he has three fractured ribs?" Gabriella asked her Mum pointedly.

"Okay fair point, Luce you ready?"

"Yeah, sure am, you two behave, we've got our phones if you need us." Lucille said as she made her way to the door.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a look before turning back to Lucille and Maria. "Bye Mum." They said in unison as Lucille and Maria closed the door shaking their heads at their children as they did.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Do they hurt?" Gabriella asked half an hour later as they sat watching a rom-com that was on the TV.

"Does what hurt babe?" Troy asked as he twirled some of Gabriella's hair round his fingers.

"Your ribs, do they hurt?" Gabriella asked her question again as she lifted her head to look Troy in the eye.

"Not really." Troy answered. "They did to begin with, you know I was finding it hard to breath and talk in the end, but now as long as I take my medication and don't do anything physical I'm fine, why?"

"I just wouldn't want to sit here knowing you're in pain."

"Well I'm not, so don't think about it babe, okay?" Troy stated as he kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Mkay." Gabriella answered as she settled back into Troy's side.

**TGTGTGTG**

"I am stuffed." Troy declared that evening, dropping his pizza crust onto his plate.

"That means there's more chocolate ice cream for us girls then." Gabriella stated as she collected the pizza boxes and plates to take through to the kitchen with her.

"Hey, you never said there was ice cream, that's not fair." Troy said as he folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Gabi, you better give him some as well." Lucille called through to the kitchen. "I am not sitting here and watching him sulk and pout all night.

Gabriella's giggle could be heard as she potted about in the kitchen, and when that noise stopped her humming started up as she made her way back into the lounge with a tray of ice creams.

Troy watched as Gabriella handed their Mums their ice cream and then took her seat, back next to him.

"What about me?" Troy asked as she only put the tray on his lap.

"If you were more observant you'd realize that, I, have a bigger bowl and two spoons, one of which is for you, so stop your pouting." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's pout and handed him his spoon.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy wasn't sure how his life had changed so much in just a few days.

He'd gone from listening to his parents argue daily, to being beaten by his Dad, to simply just enjoying himself with his girlfriend and their Mums.

He knew it wasn't quite over yet, he still had Jack's trial to deal with, but he knew the three women around him would help him through.

Troy wasn't sure why he had such an amazing girlfriend, but he did know he wouldn't change her for anything because he loved her, way too much.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, I know it's only short and is mostly Troyella fluff, but right now I need some Troyella fluff, so let me off, please:) As always I'm open to any ideas you've got.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. It's In the Job Description

**Okay guys here it is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**It's In the Job Description**

"I here by sentence you, Jack Bolton, to ten years imprisonment for abusing, threatening and endangering the life of your son, Troy Bolton. From this day on a restraining order is placed against you, meaning you are to have NO contact with your family, Troy and Lucille Bolton, or your son's girlfriend and her mother, Gabriella and Maria Montez. Upon your release from prison you will no longer be able to work with children and will have to report to a probation officer twice a day, do you understand?"

"Yes your honour."

"In that case, take him away, court dismissed, case closed."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy's grip on Gabriella's hand tightened as Jack's sentence was delivered, on one hand he was happy Jack had gotten the punishment he deserved; on the other hand, he couldn't help but think that he was the one who had just ruined the rest of Jack's life.

As the officers took Jack away, Troy received such an awful look from him, the look told Troy that he had just taken everything away from Jack that he had ever had. That look made Troy feel sick to the stomach.

He closed his eyes, he tried to tell himself that what had just taken place was right, he tried taking deep breaths knowing he had dome nothing wrong, but it didn't work.

He dropped Gabriella's hand and shot out of the court room, the judge's words barely registering as he ran.

Troy didn't stop running until he made it to the toilets, where he threw himself into the nearest stall, not bothering to look the door and threw up.

He sat there clutching the white porcelain toilet bowl, trying to stem the nausea that was running through him, as all of the recent events flashed through his mind.

**TGTGTGTG**

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, when the door opened and Gabriella's head popped inside.

"Oh, Troy there you are, we were so worried about you, is there anyone else in here?" Gabriella asked, sympathy lacing her voice.

"No, I don't think so." Troy whispered, his throat burning from being sick.

He watched as Gabriella pushed the door open and came into the men's toilets before coming into his stall and crouching down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get out, the look he gave me, Brie this is all my fault." Troy spoke softly and finally allowed the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, to fall.

"Babe, none of this is your fault, none of it at all; Jack got the punishment he deserved. How about we clean you up and get us home, yeah?"

Troy nodded and watched as Gabriella stood up to flush the toilet, before putting down the lid and holding out her hands to him.

"Sit on here a minute and calm yourself down, I'll be back in two secs." She spoke softly, but firmly to Troy and didn't leave until she was happy he was okay.

Troy could feel himself shivering, but he could also feel himself sweating and so made the decision to take off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves.

"I'm back." Gabriella stated as she appeared back in front of Troy. "Here, drink some of this while I get some paper towels so you can wipe your face." Gabriella said as she handed Troy a bottle of water.

Troy took a few sips of the water as he waited for Gabriella to come back into his view.

"Here, wipe your face with this and then dry it with this." Gabriella said as she handed Troy a wet, then dry paper towel.

"Thanks." Troy said as he finished wiping his face. "That feels better; I've still got that horrible taste in my mouth though."

"Yeah, I think I've got some gum in my bag, you can have it if you're to go outside and face our Mums."

Troy smiled. "Right now, facing our Mums sounds like one of the easiest things in the world to do."

"In that case wildcat, lets go and face the world!" Gabriella said with a smile, as she held her hand out for Troy to take.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You ready for tomorrow?" Gabriella asked that evening, as she and Troy lay on her bed watching TV.

"I guess."

"Babe, just do what you told me to do, ignore them. We know what really happened, they can make up as many lies as they want, but none of them will be true." Gabriella stated as she rolled on to her side to look at Troy properly.

"You'll be with me though, right?" Troy asked as he took Gabriella's right hand into his, and started playing with her fingers.

"Yep, either me or Chad will be with you all day, and all the staff know so you won't have to explain anything to them, okay?"

"Thank you." Troy stated as he too propped himself up on his elbow to be eye to eye with Gabriella.

"Thank you for everything, for being by my side no matter what, for never doubting me or pushing me for the truth, and most of all, thank you for coming into the gents today, I'd of probable sat in there all day if you hadn't of come in and motivated me to move, so thank you."

"Babe, I'm only doing what's in the job description." Gabriella told Troy as she gave him a peck to the lips.

"In that case, I'm a bad boyfriend; I haven't been doing anything that's in my job description."

"Yeah you have, you've been letting me take care of you and that is definitely in the job description."

"Really, well is this in the job description?" Troy asked as he leant in and began to kiss Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't answer straight away; she deepened the kiss and rolled them over so that Troy was above her.

"Yep." She finally spoke when they broke the kiss for air.

"That is most definitely in both, of our job descriptions." She said as she began to finish what Troy had just started.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, hope you liked it, I'm not so sure about the end, so let me know what you think of that especially. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Simple Actions

**Here's chapter eight for you, enjoy!**

**Simple actions**

As Troy pulled his truck into his allocated parking space he that Chad, and his girlfriend Taylor were already there.

"Did you ask them to meet us here?" Troy asked Gabriella who was sitting in his passenger seat.

"I did, but I didn't think Chad would ever make it to school this early, I'm shocked."

"Me too." Troy said as he turned off the truck's engine and climbed out to greet his friends.

"Dude, never in my life did I think I would be the reason for you being at school early." Troy said as him and Chad did their usual morning handshake.

"Yeah well, the girls didn't think I could do it, so I decided to prove them wrong."

"And that you did babe, we're very proud of you." Taylor said as she linked her arm through Chad's.

"Okay." Gabriella broke in. "Sorry to ruin you moment Chad, but if you want us to continue being proud of you we should head to homeroom, or I'll tell Lucille you're the reason for Troy being late on his first day back."

"Okay gang, let's go!" Chad declared s he took Taylor by the hand and started to lead her towards the school's entrance.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy settled down at the gang's usual table for lunch, he felt like everyone was watching him and whispering as they did.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do this, I gonna go eat my lunch somewhere else." Troy said as he started to get up.

"Babe don't." Gabriella said as she pulled on Troy's arm to make him sit back down.

"That's what they want you to do, they want you to leave, Troy look at me." Troy lifted his head so that his eyes met with Gabriella's.

"We're all here because we're your friends and we support you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks because we know the truth, right guys?" A chorus of 'yeah's' and 'definitely's' we heard from rounds the table.

"It's like we said last night, people can make up as many lies as they want but none of them will be true, right?" Gabriella said as she leant her forehead against Troy's.

"Yeah, you're right, they can whisper and stare as much as they want, but I don't care 'cause they don't know the truth and they never will." Troy stated firmly as he kissed Gabriella on the lips, before turning back to eating his lunch.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Captain, you're back!" One of the younger members of the basketball team exclaimed, as Troy and Chad entered the gym later that afternoon.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted, slightly unsure of what reception he'd get off of his teammates.

"Yeah Troy, it's really good to have you back, practice has been rubbish without you." Another member of the team spoke up.

Troy smiled. "It's good to be back guys. I can't join in with anything yet, but I can lead practice if you guys are prepared to take part." A chorus of 'yeah's' 'definitely's' and 'let's do this' came from the group as they all turned to Troy for their first instruction.

"Okay then guys, let's get those heart beats racing, two laps of the gym please."

"Let's go wildcats!" Chad shouted, as he and the other players took off on their run.

**TGTGTGTG**

"About time." Lucille announced as Gabriella and Troy walked in from school. "What time do you call this?"

"See that thing over there Mum, it's a clock…"

"Yes, thank you very much; I know what a clock is. If you want Gabriella to stay in the same room as you while Maria's away, than you better stop that cheek, or she'll have to be very lonely in the spare room."

Maria had been sent on an unexpected business trip that morning, and so it had been decided that Gabriella would stay with Troy and Lucille while she was away.

"We're sorry Lucille, we were on the rooftop and we lost track of time, we should have called you."

"It's okay sweetie, just don't let it happen again. So Troy, how was your first day back?" Lucille eagerly asked her son.

"Do you know what Mum? It was amazing; my friends supported me, my teammates supported me, and…" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world, and I love her to bits." Troy stated proudly, as Gabriella hid her embarrassed face in Troy's chest.

"Do you know what Troy? I never doubted that your friends or teammates wouldn't support you, and I most definitely know you have the world's best girlfriend because you've been a different person ever since you two met."

Troy threw a tea towel at his Mum and then planted a kiss in Gabriella's hair.

"You can come out form hiding now, no more embarrassing each other, I promise." Troy spoke softly and gently to Gabriella as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back.

"I know, but I'm kinda comfy were I am, so can I stay here a bit longer?" Gabriella replied as she nuzzled her face into Troy's chest.

Troy simply kissed Gabriella's hair once again, as she kissed his chest in response, both knowing exactly what the other meant by their actions.

Troy and Gabriella didn't need words to describe how they feel, simple actions say it all.

**TGTGTGTG**

**Okay guys there it is, hope you like it. **

**I need some help, every time I post another chapter of my story the only people who can read it are the people who are subscribed to me or the story, the chapter doesn't come up on the main fanfiction page where stories are first found. **

**Knowing me luck when I post this chapter tonight it will appear on the main page, but if it doesn't then I don't know what to do, anyone know what I'm doing wrong? I'd really like more people to be able to read my story.**

**If you know what I'm doing wrong them please let me know, you'd be a great help :)**

**As usual any ideas are welcome, but I think I'm coming to the end of this so if you've got any ideas let me know, or if there's a story you'd like to see me write, let me know and I'll give it a go :) **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Thank You

**Here it is guys, chapter nine, the last chapter, so enjoy!**

**Thank You!**

In the time Troy had known Gabriella, he'd always questioned why she didn't like celebrating her birthday. He'd always questioned why, at some point, every year on her birthday, Gabriella would go somewhere quiet and cry, (she didn't think Troy knew.)

**TGTGTGTG**

Today would be the day that Troy the answers to his questions

Today, was Valentine's Day, the day when couples all over the world would celebrate their love for each other, Troy and Gabriella were no different.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was eleven o'clock when Troy parked his car in the Montez driveway and climbed out.

Today was Saturday, Valentine's Day and also Gabriella's birthday, and it would be and understatement to say that Troy was a little bit excited.

As Troy entered their house he didn't receive the reception he was expecting, he expected to be met by an over excited girlfriend, but instead was met by a very worried looking Maria.

"She hasn't left her room yet this morning. I went in to give her my present, and last time I popped my head in, she was sitting out on her balcony. It's her eighteenth birthday Troy; she should be celebrating with you, not moping in her room. I mean its Valentine's Day and I know she has gifts for you, I just can't get through to her."

"Maria calm down, I'll go talk to her, has she eaten yet today?"

"No, I tried to offer her toast and chocolate chip pancakes, but she just turns it all down."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Troy said as he started to make his way upstairs. "And Maria, Happy Valentine's Day!" Maria just laughed at Troy as he made his way upstairs.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat in the corner of her balcony, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped round her legs as she cried.

She wanted to be happy today, she wanted to be able to enjoy her day with her friends and family, but it just didn't feel right.

"Happy birthday slash Valentine's Day beautiful." Troy said as he appeared I the balcony doorway.

Unlike previous years when Troy had found Gabriella crying, she didn't push him away; instead she held her arms out to him, in a signal she wanted to be held.

Troy happily sat down next to Gabriella and pulled her into his lap, he didn't like to see her cry, but he'd rather she do that than keep it inside.

After a few minutes of back rubbing, and sweet nothings being whispered into her ear, Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day Troy."

"Thank you sweetie, you wanna tell me what's going on? I'm your boyfriend; I think I have the right to know why you're crying on your birthday."

Gabriella sighed. "Dad would always make a big deal of today, try and make me feel special. We'd go out as a family, something we never used to do, and just have fun. Sure, they'd celebrate Valentine's Day, but they'd make a bigger deal of it being my birthday. When Dad died, Mum had to work longer hours so we didn't go out anymore, she'd try and celebrate, but I just didn't want to, I wanted my Dad, I still do." Gabriella explained, as more tears left her eyes.

"You should have told me before; you're my girlfriend I'd look after you. Anyway, I come baring gifts." Troy said as he reached to his side and produced a sparkly purple bag.

"Okay, so this is for Valentine's Day." Troy explained, as he handed Gabriella a fluffy teddy bear with a single red rose in its arms.

"I know we're a bit old for teddies, but I like him."

"Me too, and we're never too old for teddies, thank you."

"No problem and these are for your birthday." Troy said as he handed Gabriella a box of chocolates.

"There's more to come later by the way, now how about we go get you a late breakfast?" Gabriella nodded, as she got up from Troy's lap and made her way inside.

"But first I have you presents." Gabriella said as she handed Troy a new basketball and a stuffed Wildcat. "You've been moaning for ages about your current ball, and I just loved the Wildcat."

"Thanks babe, I love them, now lets go get you some food." Troy said as he started pulling Gabriella towards her bedroom door.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay, everyone to their places, they're here."

Shortly after she'd finished her breakfast, Gabriella had been whisked away by Taylor and Lucille to go shopping, so that unbeknown to her, Troy, Maria and Chad could prepare her surprise party.

"SURPRISE!" Gabriella's hands flew to her mouth as she stepped inside her house.

"You two are in so much trouble for just knowing about this." She said as she turned to laughing Taylor and Lucille.

"Let's party!" Chad exclaimed as the music started and the dancing began.

**TGTGTGTG**

"I still can't get over how beautiful this is." Gabriella gushed, as she twirled her new silver charm bracelet round her wrist.

"Well, you're gonna have to, 'cause it's yours." Troy said as he got up and turned the music down low.

"Can I have your attention please; there are some things I have to say."

Everyone quietened down and turned to listen to Troy.

"First off, I want to thank you all for coming and helping to celebrate Brie's eighteenth birthday." Everyone cheered, as Troy and Gabriella wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

"Now I want to thank some people; you guys, for being here, and for supporting me over the past few moths, you've been amazing. My Mum and Maria for looking after me when I was injured, apparently I'm on washing up duty for the next month now to make up for it! But most of all, I wan to thank Gabriella, for always being by my side and supporting me through everything, I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella replied, as the room once again erupted into cheers, while she and Troy shared a sweet kiss.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy had always asked why things happened in life, he was just and inquisitive person.

Recently he'd began to question why his life had become so crazy.

But today, he questioned why he'd recovered so easily from this craziness, and the answer was right in front of him.

He had the most amazing family and friends surrounding him, that anyone, could ever ask for.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, it's finished, I hope you liked it****, I think it turned out okay, don't you?**

**If you've got any ideas for stories you like to see me write, then let know and I'll see what I can do.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
